baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Paradigma Nixus
Nixus (The Efforts) Is the visual and depth of a power's resource. It measures how much power a Power can hold. All creatures born from the Paradigms are able to see and feel Nixus just by concentrating. When someone has an extremely high Nixus they're often felt by every other power nearby. A prime example of this was when Elizabeth V. Leonhardt, under the guise of Calista of Sparta, came from the time-space distortion caused by Valerie, Atticus and Cleopatra. Her Nixus was so overwhelming that every other teacher throughout Grace felt her presence. A power's Nixus grows with their mastery of their own unique abilities. The more control a power has over their own abilities, the higher their Nixus becomes. It's to be noted that people with an overwhelmingly high amount of Nixus cannot even be felt by those with significantly lower levels of Nixus. Such as when Cleopatra first approached the Egypt expedition. One only feels Nixus if the amount of Nixus that is released from a friend or ally is close to theirs. An exception would be if someone bends their "Corrumpebant" to release just enough Nixus to be close to someone else. Once certain people reach a high level of Nixus control they can weave it and manipulate it to their will. Projection types can weave Nixus into blasts of pure energy. The energy can be focused and condensed to cut through nearly anything or explosive to deal concussive damage. It all depends on the user's preference. Uses & Skills Offensive * Formido - An intense and sudden release of "Corrumpebant" ''Users with high Nixus can use this ability to frighten and scare those with lower Nixus. It's sudden outburst is enough to cause opponents to hesitate, feeling a sense of fear for a moment. Those with high Nixus or good Nixus control can over power the fear. Those who don't feel fear aren't affected by the moment of hesitation. * ''Oppressus - The sudden removal of "Corrumpebant" completely which results in a physical effect on the user's opponent. The user reveals all of their Nixus, crushing and restricting all around them with lower Nixus. Those with the same amount of Nixus clash, resulting in the ability not working. Defensive * Vis Protegat - A defensive ability that allows users of this ability to block an attack using their own Nixus as a shield. Josephine Joliet stated that it was better to evade an attack than to use this ability as it costs a large amount of Nixus to use and maintain. * Corrumpebant - An ability which "Neutralizes" the user's Nixus making their presence all but invisible. Even those who are masters at controlling Nixus have trouble finding and discovering those who use this ability to hide from them. This ability can be regulated to allow a tiny bit of Nixus to pass through to misinform an opponent and make them think the user is weaker than they actually are. This ability was first shown by SERQET when she followed Scylia unknowingly. Unique Nixus Virtus Paradigma Nixus - The Virtus Paradigma Nixus is a considered a mark of the virtuous and just. Presented only to the strongest and righteous or the power species. Unlike normal Nixus, this energy has the ability to purify and purge evil while calming dissonance